


violet skies

by maxverstappens



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, i have soft family feels and wrote this extremely quickly but, i need this family in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxverstappens/pseuds/maxverstappens
Summary: For now, it’s all about celebrations but George doesn’t think it could get better than this, his dream and the three people in the world he wants to share every moment of it with.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	violet skies

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this in an hour because i've been depressed all day and needed something so incredibly soft to cheer me up? maybe? 
> 
> anyway, i've been dying to write these two with a family for so long and well... here we are! 
> 
> i don't have much to say but it was either this or a depression nap, anyway, i kind of want to write more of this family :)

Bright blue eyes that reflect even the softest of lights, a smile that’s equal amounts innocent and cheeky, a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and mousy brown hair that bounces with every energetic step she takes. 

She remembers her manners, says please and thank you with a smile and waves to almost everybody she meets, she grips onto her dad’s hand and doesn’t cross the road unless she’s told to, she likes to be read to every night before she goes to sleep and she has a love for drawing cartoon characters on endless pieces of paper (including the backs of reports sent over by both her parents’ team bosses). She decides that the small village that they live in is her favourite place on the planet but if her dads’ take her to a race in Italy, she likes that too. Her favourite colour yesterday was green and today it’s a soft yellow colour but tomorrow it could be blue. She likes watching films with her Papa and helping her dad cook. 

She likes spending time with her grandparents and all her Aunts and Uncles who dote on her as though she’s the apple of their eyes, which she is. On Saturdays when her parents aren’t at races, she likes to go to the park and beg her dad with sparkling eyes in the sunlight for a cat to complete their family. 

Her dads say no, but when she asks for a sibling instead, they seriously start to consider the cat. 

Her favourite holiday is Christmas and she sits in the living room right next to the tree in brand new pyjamas on Christmas Eve as they watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas for the nineteenth time in December, and when she glances back over her shoulder she smiles at her dads curled up underneath a blanket. She falls asleep towards the end of the film and her dad carries her up to bed and they both tuck her in with a kiss to her hair. She wakes up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning and bounds into her parents’ room begging them to wake up, her Papa gives her a piggyback downstairs and they open presents by the fire, her dad makes pancakes, they eat together before getting dressed to head over to her grandparents. She wears a sparkly dress and demands her Papa take a hundred pictures of her.

They spend the day with her grandparents and she gets spoiled by everybody. 

After Christmas, the season comes around quickly and before she knows it she’s on a plane to Barcelona sitting in-between her dads ready for testing, she switches between the garages, rambling away to engineers and team bosses alike. She likes the Red Bull garage more during the first week of testing but the engineers in the Williams garage talk to her more. She goes and spends time with Lando in-between sessions and he lifts her up and walks around with her sitting on his shoulders, pulling a disgruntled face when she pulls on his curls. 

“Papa, can I go to the McLaren garage?” She asks during lunch, 

George meets Alex’s eyes before looking down at their five year old daughter, completely entranced by blue eyes that resemble his so much and he shakes his head, it kills him when her bottom lip wobbles and she nods resignedly. 

“Okay, Papa.” 

She’s quiet for the remainder of lunch. 

George and Alex are back in the car after lunch and she sits in the Red Bull garage once again, she sits on a chair and spins around glancing up in awe at all of the screens and her grandma stands behind her, a delicate hand on her shoulder. 

“I want to be them when I grow up.” She nods determinedly, pointing at the Red Bull engineers ahead of her, “I can, can’t I?” She asks her grandma, looking up and batting her eyelashes. 

“You can be anything you want.” 

She wants to be an engineer. 

Testing ends for the day and she’s walking in the middle of both her parents, holding onto their hands when she tells them she wants to be an engineer. Alex and George meet each other’s eyes over the top of her head and know she’s going to change her mind in a few days' time but neither can hide the pride in their eyes that she wants to be involved in their sport. 

Lando babysits her that night and she skips around his hotel room, one of Lando’s hoodies pulled over her, so long that she nearly trips on it but she rushes to the window and presses her face up against it looking at the many lights glistening over the city. Lando takes videos of her to send to his best friends and she crashes a little before midnight still wearing the hoodie and covered by the blankets. 

She’s reunited with her parents the next morning and leaps into her Papa’s arms, she’s missed them both far too much even if she adores every minute she gets to spend with her godfather. 

***

She’s six when she asks for a sibling and her parents _ actually _start to consider it, the unspoken wishes, the actual worries that had been murmured against lips and the curves of their necks during the later hours of the night. 

They had always wanted at least two, they hadn’t intended to wait this long but she keeps pestering them about it, she’s too young to understand that it’s harder for them, for their family. With a soft kiss pressed to her cheek, her dad promises her that they’re trying, 

She frowns and stabs her cereal with her spoon. 

It happens on the same day that George _ finally _gets the Mercedes drive he’s craved for so long. George is signing contracts and Alex has taken their daughter to the park and is watching her play on the swings just ahead when his phone starts to ring, 

Alex doesn’t quite know why he answers the call without looking at who is calling him but when a woman’s voice greets him with a twinge of happiness, possibly relief in her voice, Alex’s heart races. 

Georgia tells him that she’s pregnant and Alex almost drops his phone against the tarmac of the playground. He doesn’t believe her, but she repeats the words slowly before asking him if he’s still there. 

He still doesn’t believe her but when his gaze falls on his daughter who grins and waves at him, he feels the realisation settling in his stomach, that this isn’t a joke, that Georgia isn’t playing a cruel trick on him, that it’s real and the dream to expand their family might actually be happening. 

She abandons the swings to skip over to Alex and tug on his coat,

“Daddy?” 

Alex holds one finger up and finishes up his conversation a little rushed that he planned to before sliding his phone into his pocket, leaning down, lifting her up and swinging her around, her hair flying behind her before he holds her close. 

“I think we need to go home and bake a cake.” 

She grins and asks if she can eat the icing, Alex doesn’t even say no, it’s a terrible idea to hype their six year old up on sugar but right now, she could ask for anything and Alex thinks he might say yes. 

It doesn’t mean he wants to test it. 

George comes home just as the sun begins to set, the kitchen is a mess but he walks through the hallway to the living room just as his daughter comes rushing to him. He lifts her up and presses a kiss to her cheek, 

“Come and see what daddy and I made.” She tells him and George carries her into the dining room, 

Congratulatory balloons are strewn around the table and a cake sits in the middle of the table with the word _ congratulations _in blue icing and their daughter wiggles until George lets her down to stand on one of the dining chairs. George greets his husband with a kiss and it’s only when he gets closer to the table he sees the other words iced onto the cake, 

_ on your drive and our baby _

George almost stumbles and meets Alex’s eyes as their daughter circles her tiny arms around George’s middle, 

“Are you kidding-?”

Alex shakes his head, “Georgia called.”

George could honestly cry as he pulls Alex to him, one arm around him and the other around his daughter. 

_ What a day, _he thinks. 

***

She turns seven exactly a month before her little brother is born and when she’s dropped off to her Uncle Lando’s house in a rush at midnight, she cries and begs her parents to take her with them but they can’t, they promise that they’ll come back in the morning but it doesn’t help. 

She slumps against Lando and cries until she falls asleep, 

Theo is born at two minutes past five in the morning and she wakes up at eight to find her dad sitting in the chair opposite smiling at her, 

Jumping up, she flings herself into her dad’s arms and makes him promise not to leave her like that again. Alex holds her close and smoothes down her hair before sitting her on his knee and telling her all about her baby brother and wishes he’d caught the awestruck look in her eye in a photograph. 

They don’t take her to the hospital to meet Theo and instead Alex takes her home because they still have a few days until they can officially bring him home but she tears up when Alex shows her a picture of her Papa and her brother, she waves to it and smiles up at Alex.

“I’m a big sister now.” 

It’s the weekend when Theo finally comes home and she waits anxiously by the door, tapping her tiny panda socked feet against the wooden floor despite her grandma telling her to come and watch TV until it’s time when the front door opens and her Papa walks in first, empty handed. It’s been a day since she last saw him and she rushes to hug him when she sees her dad walking up the driveway holding a carseat with a baby blue blanket draped over it. 

“Theo?” She asks just to be absolutely certain. 

“Theo.” Her papa says, smiling with tired eyes. 

She’s surrounded by cushions when she sits on the couch and holds her baby brother for the first time, waving at him as she stares at him asleep before her eyes.

“Tiny.” She decides, “I like him.” 

***

She’s the best big sister, always helping and whilst she doesn’t always understand why he can’t play with her, she likes looking at him and talking to him. Her parents buy him a teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck, mirroring the one she has with a yellow ribbon.

She doesn’t like how Theo always cries when she’s trying to sleep and she cries when her dad misses her football match because Theo had a high temperature. She doesn’t like sharing attention and she misses when she was the only one with her parents’ attention. 

Even her Uncle Lando seems more interested in her brother than her. 

Nobody hears her when she asks if she can have one of the cookies her grandma made for her and tries to get one herself, she doesn’t realise the counter is as high as it is and she loses her balance just before she can grab a cookie, she falls and lands on her arm. 

She bursts into tears and at the hospital the doctor tells her that she has a broken arm. 

She blames Theo and George and Alex share a guilty glance, perhaps being parents to more than one child hadn’t been as smooth sailing as they had realised. 

Alex lies in the tiny bed with her under the blankets and they watch Disney movies during that afternoon whilst George goes through reports and keeps his eye on Theo. 

They work out a system after that. 

***

She’s nine when George wins his maiden World Driver’s Championship and she shouts into the radio, 

“I’m _ so _proud, Papa!” 

Theo, two now, babbles into the radio too, his hand clasped in his sister’s much bigger one and her Uncle, Aunt and grandparents are in the garage with tears in their eyes as George wins, the championship is his. 

Their son in law finishes fourth but they can only imagine the pride he has for his husband. 

Alex is the first to find the family, kneeling down and bracing himself for the impact of both of his children running full speed at him. Theo rubs his eyes sleepily, thumb in his mouth as Alex meets his daughter’s eyes, 

“I’m proud of you too, dad.” 

Alex kisses her forehead, lifts Theo up onto his hip and holds his hand out for his daughter’s hand, she claims to be _ too old _to hold onto his hand now but this time she does so with no arguments, she bounces from foot to foot and asks if it’s time to go and find her Papa. 

The whole family make their way to watch the podiums and Alex finally realises what their daughter is wearing, the Mercedes shirt is a little big but the Red Bull cap is _ also _too big on her head as the drivers make their way out. 

George, winning in Brazil, winning the Championship ahead of Charles Leclerc and Max Verstappen, it had been unlikely, Mercedes hadn’t hit the heights since Lewis retired with both the Ferrari and Red Bull winning the last seven Championships but here he is, 

Champion, 

He stands on the top step and Alex pulls their children closer, tears in the corner of his eyes. Theo is almost dozing off against his shoulder but their daughter has a tear falling down her cheek, 

“He did it, daddy.” 

It’s been years since Alex heard that and he kneels down so that he’s eye level with her. 

“He did it, baby girl.” 

Their daughter throws her arms around Alex’s neck as the anthems ring out, as George is soaked in champagne by Charles and Max and the entire family doesn’t have a dry eye between them.

She sees George first and pulls her hand out of Alex’s to run across the gravel to reach him, George lifts her up as Alex and Theo join. Alex pulls his husband into a kiss and laughs when George reiterates with a strong sense of disbelief in his tone, 

_ “I’m a World Champion.” _

George holds his two children in his arms, their daughter is getting too big to be carried now but this, _ this _is the one exception.

“You did it, Papa!” Violet beams at him, kissing his cheek in the same way her parents have all through the years. “It’s dad’s turn next year,” 

Alex and George exchange a look, 

_ Violet Albon-Russell hasn’t been wrong yet. _

For now, it’s all about celebrations but George doesn’t think it could get better than this, his dream and the three people in the world he wants to share every moment of it with.

**Author's Note:**

> come and talk to me about these four on [tumblr!](https://pierlex.tumblr.com)  



End file.
